


Snaibsel Week 2018 / Art

by teaspoonofdoom



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abbs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Evil, Evil! Artemis, F/F, Tarot Cards, crop tops, magic show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoonofdoom/pseuds/teaspoonofdoom
Summary: My choice: Tarot Card





	1. Day 1: College AU




	2. Day 3: Evil AU




	3. Day 4: New Experiences




	4. Day 5: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My choice: Tarot Card


End file.
